


Pokemon Dawn and Dusk: A HG/SS Fan Prequel.

by Md_Sandwich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Camping, Childhood Friends, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Masturbation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Prequel, Public Masturbation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Md_Sandwich/pseuds/Md_Sandwich
Summary: A prologue to Pokemon Gold and Silver (with some smut here and there).The indigo league’s champion Red has retreated from public life leaving the title of champion available to anyone who can collect eight badges across either region.Flint and Emily's childhood friendship turns to rivalry in the Johto gym challenge. Crona, a young and troubled gmember of the shattered team rocket struggling to fill the power vacuum left by Giovanni.Warning: Slow or Slowish Burn with Proper Plot and Stuff.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Pokemon Dawn and Dusk: A HG/SS Fan Prequel.

**Author's Note:**

> *All this can be skipped you don't care*
> 
> Work is still being written (obviously) and as such I kinda don't know how much and how far the smut will go. Pokephilia is a planned addition but the who hows and whens have not been figured out. It's tagged underage because its mother fucking pokemon.
> 
> Age is tricky, I'm going not going to mention the age within the work but I'm also not going to *18 them all. You Can! You can interpret they age anyway you want. Honestly the warning is just there to cover my ass.
> 
> Anything else I need to mention? sneasel is my favorite pokemon, Damn you Sword and Shield for removing Pursuit as a move... Oh, yes!   
>  Types. I'm going for remake logic when it comes to the actually mechanics of Pokemon, that's to say that the region is up-to-date with the current gen. So Fairy types are a thing, moves work like they do in 8th gen. There will be no Gigantamax or Z-moves as those are kinda region exclusive phenomenon.   
>  Maybe Lance will or Red will have a megastone as the Pokemon Origins movie showed Red with a mega-charizard. Mega stones were also seen outside of Kalos in both the RSE remakes and Sun and Moon. But I also might not.
> 
> I think that covers every little thing (is going be alright) So lets jump in. [feedback is wanted and encouraged. death threats not so much but hey! you do you].

##  **Chapter 1: Winds of New Beginning.**

_When two Trainers’ eyes meet, A Pokemon battle must begin!_

_— Unknown Trainer_

Emily always had the prettiest smile. It helped that she seemed to find some joy in even the most mundane of actions. Whether it was cutting the lawn or taking out the trash she was always radiant. 

But never was she happier than when she was around pokemon. It seemed that for as long as Flint knew her all she was ever interested in was getting her own pokemon to journey across Johto. “Weedle, use Poison Sting!” She beamed as Flint’s caterpie fainted. 

Flint was probably her antithesis. Emily had always been the more extroverted of the two, the stronger, the faster. “Go! Rita! Quick attack.” He shouted as he released his rattata.

When they were younger Emily had seemed to take genuine joy in one upping and emasculating Flint. She always had to win, whether it was backyard sports, video games, or pokemon battles. The only thing it seemed Flint had on her was his wits. And then not by much. She sent out her tentacool to replace her fainted weedle. 

But they had been friends since elementary school. Whatever differences they had that fact remained. 

Her tentacools wrapped its tentacles around Flint’s rattata. “Focus Energy!” He yelled but its tight grip caused the poor mouse pokemon to faint. He was down to his last pokemon. 

Unlike Emily, Flint hadn’t planned on starting his own pokemon journey. His marks in school had been good enough to earn a scholarship in Goldenrod City. 

Emily had been disappointed. One of the few times she’d been honestly depressed. “Frostbite! It’s all you!” Flint yelled, the energy in his voice surprised even Emily. But his blood was pumping as his sneasel hit the field. 

The taste of battle was something both the young trainers were getting used to. There was really nothing else like it. 

Emily however wasn’t scared. “Tentacool return—!” She was cut off by Frostbite’s pursuit and Tentacool returned to its trainer limp. 

Frostbite turned its head and smiled at Flint. Both trainer’s were stunned, Flint had no idea his pokemon even knew a move like that. 

Emily shook it off quicker than he. “You’re getting good at this Flint. And here I thought you weren’t taking this seriously.” She said as she sent out her last pokemon, Spots her cyndaquil.

Frostbite was Flint’s starter. They met about two weeks before Emily was about to set off on her journey. She’d just gotten Spots and Flint had gone with her to train on route 46. 

He had been adamant in his decision not to join Emily but all changed when they found the ice type collapsed in the woods and waiting to become spearow chow.

The rest was a short but strong history and somehow Emily managed to convince him to be her rival on a journey across Johto. 

As Spots materialized from its pokeball Frostbite turned its head to face its opposite. Spots was his rival in a way, it was the first pokemon Frostbite fought against when he’d recovered his health. 

“Smokescreen!” 

“Leer”

The trainers yelled almost in unison. Frostbite was the faster of the two although Emily’s cyndaquil was no slouch. The two locked eyes just before the battle field was covered in smoke. 

Frostbite had the disadvantage in type but that soul gaze the two shared lowered Spots’ defense just enough that all he had to do was hit the next attack and he’d win for the first time against Emily. 

“Quick Attack!”

“Ember!” 

The smoke cleared and Frostbite lay KO’d in the dirt.

*

Flint stirred the stew. It’s aroma filled the air. Almost all of the two trainer’s pokemon had gathered by the fire. Frostbite was off with Emily playing a similar game to fetch that Emily seemed to somehow be managing to lose. 

Spots had made the cooking process more difficult than needed for after lighting the fire the cyndaquil had seemingly decided that there in the pit was a good place to take a nap.

The stew itself was made out of a store bought veggie broth with chopped veggies and tofu and lightly spiced. Frostbite was always disappointed when Flint cooked without meat and the trainer had quickly learned to always keep a pack of hotdogs on hand. 

Emily for all her strengths was a horrid cook. He shuddered to think what her pokemon ate when he wasn’t around to cook for them. Knowing her, raw berries and lake of rage candy bars would be the closest they got to a well rounded and nutritious meal. 

Of course pokemarts sold a varied amount of premade and dry foods but Flint liked to take the time to cook at least 1 meal a day. 

Emily had finally caught up to Frostbite. The dark pokemon seemed to almost be waiting for her, rubber poke-ball in a hand he held out to her. 

When Emily was in reach of the pokemon Frostbite jumped up and pulled her blue bandana from around her neck. “You little brat.” She said as she swiped to grab him. 

She missed and fell forward, catching herself and not face planting. Frostbite hadn’t stuck around and was charging straight for Flint.

Flint had already begun to pass around the soup. Emily’s weedle had evolved after the battle and his own Caterpie scavenged for some leaves but the rest dug into it with fervor. 

Flint nearly tripped over Frostbite when the pokemon stopped at his feet. It held up the blue handkerchief in trupimph. Flint looked over to see Emily running towards them, out of breath and cursing. “Go give it back, Frostbite.” 

The sneasel studied the handkerchief briefly before trying to give it to Flint. “Sneas!” Flint and his partner stared at each other for a few brief seconds that felt like minutes before Frostbite relinquished and marched towards Emily who’d had stopped running, exhausted. 

Flint shook his head with a smile as he held out a bowl of soup for Emily who was in the process of tying her bandana back around. Frostbite tugged on Flint’s pant leg but he ignored the pokemon until Emily took the soup. 

He poured two more bowls and dropped a few hotdogs in one of them for Frostbite who took it and ran under a nearby try where he fished out the logs of meat. 

“He’s made quite the recovery.” Emily noted as Flint sat down next to her. 

“I know. Hard to believe he’s the same half dead sneasel we found in the grass.” 

“Well he had a good trainer to help him.” The way she said it, with her bright chirpy voice and smile made the comment seem both more and less sincere at the same time. 

“You think?”

“Yeah… You almost beat me last time.”

“You still won.”

“I had the advantage.” She smiled.

Spot had finished his stew and crawled over to his trailer. He pushed his head up form under her arm and rested his head on her lap. 

Emily placed the soup on the ground next to her so Spot wouldn’t knock it over. “Hey sleepyhead?” She cooed as she pet her pokemon’s soft head. The cyndaquils fire had _turned off_ so to say so that the pokemon didn’t hurt its trainer as it tried to cuddle. 

The pokemon eventually got settled and she picked back up her bowl of soup and shoved a massive spoonful of tofu foo into her mouth. “This is really good.” she said through a mouth full of soup. “How do you get the tofu to not taste like cardboard?” 

“I just fry it with the veggies in oil before I add the stock.” 

She shoved in another mouthful as she nodded and together they watched the sun set. 

*

Emily laid in her sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. Next to her, fast asleep was Flint. 

It was a small tent, built for at best 3 people of their size, with just over a full ruler’s length between them. 

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds outside the tent. She could hear the rustlings in nearby grass, the dim xylophone like chiming made by nearby kricketot. And breathing. She could hear Flint’s breath. 

Sharing close quarters was nothing new for them. They’d even gone camping a few days after she got her starter but for some reason now all she could hear was his breathing. _Why?_

She shuddered when her cold fingers touched the outer lips of her snatch. She let out a barely audible gasp as she retracted her hand. Her heart beat like a stampeding taurus. Flint was still fast asleep. She couldn’t. 

She twisted her face and forced her eyes closed. It ached. She reopened her eyes and took a deep breath. She held it for a second before exhaling heavily. Again she breathed, in and out. In. And. Out. 

She reached down once more but stopped over her flannel pajamas bottoms. Her juices were cold where the material touched her bare skin. Silently she removed her pants and kicked them to the bottom of the sleeping bag. 

She ran her index finger along her slit, she held briefly when she reached her clitoris before sliding back down and inserting the solitary digit. Her hands were freezing. 

She yelped!

Emily hastily brought her hands up to cover her mouth. The wetness of her finger coated the tip of her nose, she smelled sweet. 

Unconsciously Emily slipped her index into her mouth and sucked on the bitter, sharp juice it was coated in. 

She pulled out saliva covered, she was almost drooling. Flint hadn’t stirred from his bag 35cm away from her. She swore she could feel his heat. 

She turned away from him. She curled up the spare blanket into a ball and hugged it against her chest. 

She took another deep breath and forced herself asleep…


End file.
